<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expectations by 14Doctors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170587">Expectations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors'>14Doctors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Childhood, Friendship, Gen, New Evil Team, Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald may be the child of the Legendary Champion but that doesn't mean he has much interest in following in her footsteps despite what everyone else expects of him. Then against his wishes, he is dragged into the gym challenge and a growing conspiracy surrounding a group of people turning pokemon against the trainers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People were deafeningly loud, filling the room with their screams and cheers for their favourite team. The yearly Champion’s match, Gloria against Agni, the fire leader who took over from Kabu a few years ago. Oswald sat quietly on the couch reading with the TV on in the background. Despite the low volume, it was still hard to hear anything else. He had little stake in the battle, they were both his parents after all. His own Hatenna, Hattie lay beside him half asleep and periodically scowling at the noise from the TV. </p><p>The match came to close with the Champion reigning supreme as expected with the usual close call and the cheering rose in intensity. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off with a sigh. <br/>A heavy knock came from the door. Oswald ignored it and continued reading his book until the knock came again and didn’t stop. He groaned and stood up from the couch. Pulling the door open he quickly stepped back to avoid getting hit in the face with a fist. The neighbour's kid, Bonnie stood there with a sheepish smile bouncing from foot to foot almost whacking herself with her pigtails. <br/>“Sorry Ozzie but you were taking so long to answer,” She said in a slightly whining tone. <br/>“I guess the TV was too loud.” She perked up standing on her toes with a smile. <br/>“OH, was the match today? Who won?” <br/>“Mum, as always.” He rolled his eyes but smiled at her enthusiasm. “Did you want something?” She nodded her head rapidly. <br/>“You’re invited over for dinner ‘cause your parents aren’t home.” <br/>“Do I get a choice in this invitation?” He asked dryly. <br/>“Nope,” she replied happily. He sighed but smiled and left the door open as he walked back in. She followed behind him as he grabbed his bag and Hatties poke ball. The moment she noticed Bonnie she returned to the ball. Bonnie pouted. <br/>“Why doesn’t she like me?” <br/>“Because you’re loud, she doesn’t like mum either.” Bonnie hummed still looking upset. “Alright let’s go.” Bonnie jumped up and grabbed him by the arm dragging him out the door. He let her without complaint, pulling the door shut as he passed. </p><p>Postwick was small, barely anyone lived there. He wasn’t sure why his parents lived there when Motostoke or Wyndon would be easier, and they’d be home more. In a town so small it was inevitable neighbours would come around. Most had stopped when he got older and didn’t need constant babysitters, but not Bonnie. She continued to drag him the few feet to her house as if he hadn’t been there near daily from the age of six. <br/>They walked in together through the open front door. <br/>“Mum, we’re here!” Bonnie yelled as she continued to drag him through the house towards the kitchen. He wasn’t the best at showing it but he loved being there, the house was warm and the family was welcoming and seemed to actually want him there. He knew his parents cared about him but it was hard to keep that in mind when they were gone so long and he had an example of what life could be like. He felt bad complaining given his life was pretty easy but that didn’t stop him from wanting something different. Bonnie stopped for a moment and slid her grip from his sleeve to his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back with a slight smile and she continued to usher him towards the kitchen.</p><p>Bonnie’s parents were in the kitchen, her mum loading up plates while her dad did drinks. <br/>“Hello Oswald, what do you want to drink?” He asked smiling as the two walked in, Bonnie still holding his hand. <br/>“Just water please sir.” He laughed as the two sat down and he poured the drinks. <br/>“Oh none of that kid, it’s Jack to you.” Oswald smiled back awkwardly. He was never going to call him by his first name, it just didn’t feel right. But still, he knew what he was expected to say.<br/>“Of course.” Bonnie huffed and elbowed him in the ribs. He smiled at her blandly and sat at the table.<br/>Food was served and all chatter was silenced for a moment as everyone dug in. The food was lovely and better than anything his parents could cook who could burn water if they tried hard enough, his father especially. <br/>Bonnie finished eating first and bounced in her seat nudging him to hurry up. He stared directly at her and slowed down making her groan and slump down in her chair. He eventually finished and added his plate to the dishwasher. The moment he did Bonnie dragged him into the living room. </p><p>The TV was playing the news in the background which seemed to be reporting on the earlier match. He wasn’t paying much attention as Bonnie distracted him with a debate on the best type, he argued for psychic while she insisted on grass. <br/>“So Oswald, now that you’re 10 are you going to ask for an endorsement?” His head snapped towards Bonnie's mum Allison before quickly looking down at his hands twisting his shirt. <br/>“I don’t think so, I don’t want to be the champion or even a trainer really.” He shrugged slightly, not looking at anyone. Bonnie gently pulled his hands away from his shirt and smiled before turning to her mum. <br/>“I’m going to ask Milo for an endorsement!” Oswald laughed quietly. <br/>“You’d need a Pokemon first.” She turned to him with her tongue out, he stuck his out right back making her parents laugh. </p><p>As it got later and both Oswald and Bonnie began falling asleep where they were sitting he felt someone nudge at his shoulder. He looked up and saw Allison smiling down at him and gesturing towards the hallway. He carefully shifted out of Bonnie's grip, laughing quietly as she whined and tried to pull him back. He followed Allison out of the room as Jack carried bonnie up to her room. <br/>“Bonnie has been begging me to get her a pokemon for years and now she’s 10 I think she will be able to handle the responsibility.” Oswald nodded seriously if a bit confused at why she was telling him this. He knew just how often Bonnie had asked for one, even asking his mom for one once. Allison smiled and knelt down so they were at eye level. “She’s going to sign up for the Gym Challenge and I would like you to go with her and make sure she doesn’t get into too much trouble.” She laughed and he smiled back remembering how much chaos he and Bonnie had caused when they were younger. He nodded solemnly.<br/>“I will do my best.” Allison smiled and ruffled his hair before sending him up to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more should be coming soon. This is a different fandom than I usually write in.<br/>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>